


Love At "First Sight"

by superkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, KaraxLena, So Married, SuperCorp, a lot of fluff, karlena, lena is on drugs and it might be the cutest thing ever, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkara/pseuds/superkara
Summary: "You're MY wife??""Yes" Kara's laugh filled the room."Holy shit!"-------------------Lena gets her wisdom teeth removed and Kara is left with a very much drugged wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, it's been kind of a while, but I'm back again!  
> I got the idea from a video I saw many years ago, I thought it would be a cute scene to portrait. Hope you enjoy it!

"Babe, they're just gonna get your wisdom teeth out, it's no big deal" 

 

The blonde tried in every way to reassure her wife who was laying down in one of the hospital beds, impatiently waiting for the doctor to call her in. 

 

"What if...what if they accidentally cut my gums? or even worse, what if they somehow cut my JAW? Kara, my jaw can you even imagine?" the brunette accompained those words with a dramatic gesture, putting her right hand on her forehead.  
  
  
At which Kara rolled her eyes and gave Lena the "you're being a little dramatic princess" look, that the brunette knew oh so well.

 

"Kara I'm being serious here, they could leave me disfigured literally what if-" 

 

Her words were cut by soft lips on hers, pressing lightly, while the owner of those lips cupped her cheek and caressed it with her tumb. The brunette was about to deepen the kiss when someone behind them coughed slightly, trying to get their attention.

 

"Mrs. Luthor, the doctor is ready for the surgery, you may come with me" a very tall nurse spoke, while trying not to make eye contact, still embarassed for interrupting the two women.

 

Lena slowly got up from the bed, looked at Kara, and started walking backwards while following the nurse. 

 

"If I don't come out of there alive, call my mother and tell her that she stays being a bitch"

 

"Lena c'mon I thought we went thro-" the blonde tried to speak but was cut in.

 

"Oh and tell her that the garden gnome she loves so much, yes the one with the red hat, no one stole it, I accidentally ran over it after Christmas dinner last year...and I might had thrown it in the river..."  
  


  
"Oh my god Lena just...just go, I love you" 

 

"I love you too muffin" the brunette smirked, before disappearing behind the corner.

 

Kara was left alone, a light chuckle falling from her lips. Her wife will really never change, little dramatic shit.

 

"So that's where that goddamn gnome has been all this time..."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She opened her eyes and was met with a blinding light of what looked like an hospital room. 

 

"What the fuck" she tought, while trying to get up only to be met with 2 strong arms keeping her down on the bed.

 

"Mrs. Luthor, please try not to move, you're still under anesthesia, it will last around one more hour"

 

"Anethetia?"

 

"Yes,  _anesthesia,_ it's for the pain, your wisdom teeth got removed, remember?" the nurse was trying to knock some sense in the brunette.

 

"Mmmh"

 

That's all she got, before Lena grunted and came back to facing the white ceiling.

 

5 minutes passed.

 

The brunette faced the nurse again, to then look behind her and inhale sharply.

 

"Ohmygodiththatandanthel"

 

The nurse couldn't help but laugh, watching the woman trying to explain whatever she saw behind her back.

 

"Let me take those gauzes out of your mouth, the bleeding should have stopped by now."

 

The moment Lena's mouth was free, the nurse was met with the most adorable sight ever. An utterly confused brunette, intensely looking in the same spot behind the woman's back.

 

"Is that an angel?" Lena said, while pointing at someone behind the nurse.

 

The nurse turned around and was met with Mrs. Danvers, sitting outside the room, patiently waiting for the doctor to call her in to see her wife.

 

"No, that's your...um..."

 

"Are you sure she's not an angel? That looks like an angel to me" the brunette pouted. The blonde woman had to be an angel! 

  
  
The nurse didn't bother answering, instead opting for leaving Lena and calling Kara in the room. She'd let the two have some fun.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey beautiful! The nurse told me it went all well, I see that your precious jaw is still there which means everything is fine" the blonde smirked, expecting Lena to make a sassy clap back.

 

But the brunette just stared at her, wide eyes, blown pupils and an unreadable expression.

 

"Are you an angel?" Lena asked.

 

The blonde looked at her, expecting it to be a joke, but Lena just looked at her in awe, not blinking at all.

 

"Umm...no I'm not an angel" Kara chuckled, blushing.

 

"Are you sure because your face is just WOW like really mindblowing, and your hair looks so soft, your eyes are so blue, are you sure?" an incredulous brunette questioned.

 

"Yes, I'm pretty much sure" Kara smiled, regarding her wife who was, as she liked to call it, "stoned as fuck".

 

"Did the doctor send you? Because man you're gorgeous" 

 

And all Kara could do is just chuckle, wondering how long would the drugs last. Even thought she had to admit, this side of Lena was very pleasing.

 

New mumbles came from Lena's mouth, something along the way of "most beautiful woman I've ever seen" and "fucking gorgeous".

 

"Lena, babe, try to relax, it'll pass soon." But there was no way to stop the brunette, who was already opening her mouth to speak again.

 

"Who are you?"

 

"I'm Kara, I'm your wife, silly"

 

Lena's eyebrows shot up so fast Kara feared they would touch the top of her forehead.

 

"You're MY wife??" 

 

"Yes" Kara's laugh filled the room.

 

"Holy shit!"

 

The brunette was in utter disbelief, and it might have been the cutest thing Kara had ever seen. That's when an idea came to her mind.

 

She took her phone out, went to the camera app, and pressed record.

 

"Do we have children??" Lena asked, almost whispering.

 

"No, not yet"

 

Every blonde's response was followed by a fit of laughter, her wife was giving her the time of her life.

 

"Man...MAN...Have we kissed yet??" at which Kara snorted.

 

"We kinda did more than that, if I have to be honest, babe."

 

"Oh my god...do we call each other babe a lot? Because if we do I think it's really cute." 

 

Lena was definitely on drugs, Kara thought. Her wife in her full senses would have never used the word cute, she was so ready to tease her in the future.

 

"Can you take your glasses off? I wanna see your pretty face" the brunette asked, almost afraid to overstep a boundary.

 

Kara slowly took them off, getting a little closer to her wife, whose face was once again unreadable.

 

"OH MY GOD?? YOU LOOK LIKE SUPERG-"

 

And that's when Kara's hand covered Lena's mouth, the brunette's eyes wide open, looking at her with so much confusion.

 

"I'll let you talk, just don't scream please"  
  
  
The blonde couldn't believe she was going through the whole revealing process with her wife, once again. A little smile formed on her lips at the memory of Lena tripping on a spilled drink and ending up flinging herself off the LCorp balcony, in the middle of their engagement party, and Kara throwing herself after her. Lena's mother defined it a modern Romeo and Juliet romance, almost sure that Kara threw herself after Lena because she couldn't imagine her life without her, little did she know they would be back on the balcony, Lena in Kara's arms, a knowing look on the face of each person in the room, and an eating grin on Lena's.

 

"I'm married to Supergirl?? I hit the jackpot!"

 

At which Kara rolled her eyes and stood up to kiss Lena's forehead. 

 

"Why don't you rest a little, once you're awake they'll let us go home, ok?"

 

"Will you stay here?" the brunette pouted.

 

"Always."

 

And she drifted away.

 

* * *

 

 

A grunt left her lips when she opened her eyes, a little chuckle coming from her left side.

 

She turned her head and found her wife looking at her phone and giggling like crazy.

 

"What are you watching? I wanna laugh too!" the brunette said.

 

"Oh, the little princess is awake. How do you feel?"

 

"Like someone punched me in the mouth, but beside that, my jaw is still here so we good." 

 

Kara just rolled her eyes, her wife was definitely back to normal.

 

"What were you watching?" she asked again.

 

"Oh you know...just a video of you on drugs, nothing unusual."

 

"Oh my god Kara you DID NOT." Lena covered her face from the embarassment.

 

"Yes I did, and trust me, this video is gold, I'm pretty sure I'll be playing it every year on your birthday" the blonde said, while laughing at her wife's reaction.

 

"I swear to god Danvers, you show that thing to someone and I'll show them THAT video you took 4 months ago." 

 

"OH no you wouldn't dare!"

 

"Try me" 

 

The brunette held her head high, challenging her wife, until Kara gave up.

 

"Ok but...do you wanna see it?" Kara smirked.

 

"Duh, is that even a question?"

 

Kara rolled her eyes once again and spent the next 20 min watching her wife swearing at her drugged self, cheeks flushed and eyebrows furrowed.

 

 

They left the hospital shortly after, once the doctor checked Lena and confirmed that it was all okay, intertwining their hands and walking in sync.

 

"You know...you kind of are an angel" the brunette said teasingly.

 

Which earned her a punch in the arm and a flustered blonde. 

 

"I know, now shut up and kiss me, dummy."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :) Kudos and comments are always welcomed! Here ([x](http://karagaynvers.tumblr.com/)) my Tumblr link, in case you want to talk to me or just yell over Supercorp :) Until next time!


End file.
